


Hyena and Cat

by ladybrighid3333 (ehryniewi)



Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: Confessions, Gen, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/ladybrighid3333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sachiko and Sei were alone, how would they tolerate each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyena and Cat

**Author's Note:**

> written for a challenge at a Maria-sama ga Miteru community that no longer exists. 
> 
> Challenge #1: Hyena and Cat  
> Title: Hyena and Cat  
> Challenge: Challenge 1~ If Sachiko and Sei were alone, how would they tolerate each other?  
> Word Count: 150  
> Characters: Sei(hyena), Sachiko(cat), mentions of Youko, Shimako and Shiori  
> Notes/Spoilers: The hyena/cat thing is something I see in their behaviors. >>; I just think of them that way and it's easy to write. Sei is kind of the one who seems to laugh at everything, outwardly happy~kind of like the laughing hyenas in the Lion King. Sachiko is graceful and strict with a bit of a temper like a cat. Set first season Marimite, some spoilers for the beginning of first season and the Forest of Thorns/White Petals Arc; A shorter version of something I put into my NaNo story.

The hyena sat on the couch arm, mischievous eyes on the cat nearby. "How's the soeur search going?"  
"Slow." The cat shifted, hands clasped tight. "After one disappointment, how can you choose? I want someone different. Someone who will listen, but not too obedient. Not a fangirl. Shimako was the best. She's her own person."  
The hyena nodded, "Rejection's hard. I waited after... Waited too long. Everyone said that. I was afraid to get hurt again."  
"You? Rejected?"  
"I cut my hair. Didn't Rosa Chinensis tell you?"  
"Oneesama doesn't talk much. Cut hair is the archaic symbol of a broken heart."  
The hyena's smile faded, as she touched her hair, "...Shiori...Mariasama took her instead..."  
The cat's eyes softened and she shifted, seeing the change in the hyena. This was a rare side of the devil-may-care Rose. How **_could_** she feel sorry for her? She **_never_** felt sorry for her...


End file.
